


The Wanderer King's Heir

by darkrose



Series: Blood of the Lucii [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Screw Destiny, The Astrals Suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/pseuds/darkrose
Summary: Ignis and Noctis make a desperate gamble to stop Ardyn, bring back the Dawn, end the Starscourge, and free the Kings of Old. No pressure, though.





	The Wanderer King's Heir

**Author's Note:**

> The first in this series was supposed to be a one-off. Hahahahaha me. I have feelings about this game, and about the ending, and...here we are. This may not make much sense if you haven't read the previous fic in this - Six save me - series.
> 
> ETA: I've changed the title because this is now a Thing, with an actual story arc.

As they approached the throne, Ignis swallowed, staring at the corpses hanging from the ceiling. Behind him he heard Prompto whispering, "It's not real. It's not real." 

"I'm afraid you're out of luck," Ardyn said, smirk firmly in place. "The throne brings you here? It seats only one."

Noctis' voice was contemptuous. "Off my chair, jester. The king sits there."

Ardyn stood, placing one foot on the throne. "Oh, Noct..." he purred, "How I have waited for this. Longer than you could ever know. But tonight, the dreams of the blood royal come to an end."

Noctis held out his hand. "Ignis?" Ardyn blinked, nonplussed for only the second time since they'd first encountered him.

The four of them had debated and argued, but in the end, they had all agreed that this was the only choice if they were to get Ardyn off balance. "He's been ahead of us every step of the way," Noct had insisted, "but he won't expect this." Ignis couldn't help being a little pleased; it was the right strategic move, or as close as they were going to get. 

Ignis stepped forward, facing Noctis, and took Noct's hands in his. He heard Prompto and Gladio move to flank them, their presence solid and familiar as brothers and witnesses.

"Ignis, you've been a part of my life for almost as long as I can remember," Noctis said, his voice echoing in the throne room. "You've protected me, guided me, risked your life for me—and loved me. As I love you." Noctis took a deep breath.

"Ignis Stupeo Scientia, will you marry me?"

Ardyn burst out laughing. "Oh, this is too precious. You should have told me; I'd have bought a gift." He glanced around the throne room. "And perhaps done a bit more decorating."

Neither of them looked at Ardyn, or his grisly trophies, or at anyone but each other. Finally someone—Ignis suspected Gladio—coughed politely in a "get on with it guys" kind of way.

"Yes. I will."

Noctis let go of Ignis' hands just long enough to pull the Ring of the Lucii from his finger."Then by my right as King, and by the shared blood of our ancestors—"

 _"What?"_ Ardyn shrieked.

"—I give you this Ring as our pledge. Take your place by my side as King-Consort, Ignis Lucis Caelum." Noct's smile was like the sun rising as he slid the Ring of the Lucii onto Ignis' hand. 

There was no pain this time, no images of ghostly kings, just a deep, profound sense of something fitting into place like the shifting of gears and the click of a key turning in the proper lock as the universe reset itself. Ignis leaned in for a kiss, and he thought he heard a distant chuckle, and a man's voice whispering, "Nothing like a royal wedding." 

Ardyn clapped slowly. "Clever. And touching, though I'm sure your lovely former bride-to-be would be devastated." The last word came out as a hiss. Ardyn's eyes gleamed gold, black fluid leaking from his eyes and mouth. "It won't work, of course. There is only one Chosen King."

"What is marriage if not two becoming one?" Ignis replied, praying to all Six Gods that they were right about that.

"Then let us test your theory, shall we?" Ardyn raised his palm to blast them with a sickly violet energy. Acting on pure instinct, Ignis lifted his left hand, and the Ring answered, forming a shield of light in front of the four of them. 

"I have lived for two thousand years," Ardyn snarled, "and suddenly, I find that I no longer have the patience for children's games."

Noctis bared his teeth in return. "Then I guess that makes five of us." He reached into the armiger for his father's sword, flung it at Ardyn's feet and warped to meet him. Ignis called the Swords of the Wanderer to him. They felt solid, more real in his hands than they ever had before. 

Ignis looked at his husband, smiled, and joined the fray.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie; I started this fic because I wanted to write the words "King-Consort, Ignis Lucis Caelum."


End file.
